


Been an awfully good boy

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dom Sansa Stark, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sub Jon Snow, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: To all their friends and families, he supposed they appeared to be a rather traditional couple.But behind closed doors, another side of Sansa sometimes emerged. A side that Jon loved as much as her usual soft side.Mistress Stark.





	Been an awfully good boy

Sansa’s softness was one of the many things Jon loved about her. While some had mocked her for being a pushover, or a weakling, Jon had thought the opposite – that the ability to have unwavering kindness and compassion in a world as harsh as this one, could only be a sign of admirable strength.

And Theon might tease him about all the feminine décor which had found itself a home in every corner of his flat but Jon didn’t really mind. The flat smelled a lot better with Yankee candles and flowers than his old Chinese take-outs had!

To all their friends and families, he supposed they appeared to be a rather traditional couple.

But behind closed doors, another side of Sansa sometimes emerged. A side that Jon loved as much as her usual soft side.

_Mistress Stark._

Jon was only a little embarrassed to admit that the first time she had shyly suggested the idea of her dominating him, he had almost fainted with delighted anticipation.

She had tied him up and teased him to the point of babbled begging. She was a natural dominatrix really, and Jon hoped the fact he was totally comfortable with her taking control, gave her the confidence to do whatever she wanted.

Now, she had an outfit to wear when she wanted to play their little game. Many times, he had come home from work to the thrilling sight of Sansa clad in the black dominatrix costume and Jon had instantly turned into a very willing slave.

She hadn’t worn it in a while though and, although their sex life was incredible even when they had what Theon would ignorantly call boring sex, he had started to really want Mistress Stark to appear again.

He figured there wasn’t a better time than at Christmas, the time of year when you’re supposed to be on your absolute best behaviour.

Sansa’s sly smile had been the most wickedly sexy thing he’d ever seen she had asked what he had wanted for Christmas and he had plucked the courage to finally ask her if she could be Mistress Stark on Christmas Eve.

“Have you been a good boy, Jon?” she asked, teasing him as she kept her attention solely on the magazine in front of her.

“Yes,” he whimpered, too desperate for her to care that he sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

Sansa smirked, taking her time to close the magazine she was reading and tossing it on the table. She raised an eyebrow when she turned to face Jon, who was still sitting beside her.

“On your knees then Jon. Show respect to your mistress.”

His knees knocked against the coffee table in his haste but he could barely feel it against the excitement of knowing he was completely at her mercy.

“A good boy would have known better,” she chimed.

“Sorry mistress,” he rasped, already eager not to make any more mistakes by reaching under her dress for the band of her tights and pulling them down before she had to ask.

She gave him a pleased look, her hands gliding through his hair and making his eyes close in bliss. His lust made him open his eyes again and reach for the hem of her dress and pushing it up to her stomach, revealing her crimson underwear.

“Sansa,” he moaned as he eyed the damp patch on her underwear, his fingers scrunching into the material of her dress to stop him from diving right in and devouring her as he normally would.

But she was in charge tonight. He would get to feast on her when she said he could. And Sansa was a master at making him beg.

“Good boy,” she whispered, stroking the back of his hands in acknowledgement of his restraint.

“I promise to be a good boy!” he begged, nuzzling against her stomach.

“Hmm, you have been good. You may remove my panties,” she said. Only she gripped his hair, tugging his face upwards. “Do it with your teeth.”

Jon groaned at her teasing. She knew how desperate she was making him, and teasing him with her commands. He loved to make her writhe when he was in charge, using this exact trick to get her begging by having his mouth so close to her cunt. Now she was using the same trick on him, reducing him to a pathetic, pleading mess who desperately wanted to feast on her.

He could smell her arousal as he gripped the band between his teeth and tugged it away down to her knees. Lifting her leg slightly for better access, he bit into the material again and dragged the clothing to the floor.

“Strip,” she commanded, pressing him back with her foot.

Eagerly, Jon stumbled to his feet, his hands already tugging his shirt upwards and over his head.

“Slowly,” she reprimanded, settling back into the cushions and arching her eyebrows for him to continue.

Jon swallowed as he tossed his shirt blindly behind him and slowly trailed his hands down his torso towards his belt. Sansa licked her lips as she followed his fingers, watching him untying and tugging the belt through the hoops.

He swayed his hips a little as he shoved his jeans down, making Sansa giggle. The sound only grew louder as he gave her a failed wink, the one that caused both his eyes to shut and sent Sansa into a fit of laughter.

“Behave,” she warned, although the amusement was clear in her tone.

“Sorry mistress,” he replied, kicking his jeans aside and pulling his socks off, leaving him completely naked.

“Good boy,” she stared, her hungry gaze raking over him. Her feet propped up onto the coffee table, and she moved them apart, so achingly slowly that Jon was on the verge of dropping to his knees and whining pathetically. Taking pity on him, she gave a quick nod. “Come here baby. Come and get your reward.”

He dropped to his knees and crawled towards her but Sansa shook her head, patting the sofa instead.

“Lie on here.”

He grinned before he could stop himself, knowing exactly what she was going to do. Hurrying to obey, he clambered onto the sofa as she stood up and gave him room to lie down.

“I’m going to ride your face as a reward for being so good,” she said, pinning his hands above his head with one hand, the other raising her dress up. Pinning him was rather unnecessary really, Jon was more than happy to have her sitting on his face all day and night. But he couldn’t deny that her slightly dominant side really did something to him.

“Yes mistress,” he replied anyway, knowing she liked when he played along.

He squeezed her wrists to let her know he was fine as she positioned herself. Unable to wait, he lifted his head to run his tongue up her slit. She was already wet, her clit swollen with anticipation. Jon groaned as her taste burst onto his tongue, making him lick at her with increased vigour.

“Good boy,” she moaned, her hips starting to gently rock against his mouth. “Are you enjoying your reward?”

He hummed in agreement, sucking air frantically through his nose as he closed his lips around her clit and sucked, her gasps increasing and her thighs squeezing around his head as worked. He had to agree that this was definitely the best reward for being good.

After she reached her peak with a soft sigh, she scooted down his body with a knowing smirk. Jon licked his lips, his eyes fluttering closed as she curled her hand around his leaking cock.

“Do you want me to fuck you Jon?” she asked, her spare hand gently grasping his chin until he looked at her, waiting for an answer as she continued to stroke him.

“Yes mistress,” he moaned, bucking his hips up in a silent plea.

“Have you been good enough, do you think?”

“Yes, yes!” he babbled, his eyes wide with desperate want. “ _Please_!”

She hummed in response to his plea, releasing his cock as she shifted herself back. Jon balled his hands into fists to control himself from reaching out and guiding her. He knew that Sansa was in charge now and he was her willing slave.

He felt his eyes roll back as she lowered herself onto him, a long moan escaping him at the feeling of her tight warmth. She sighed as she settled on him, the sound never failing to stroke Jon’s ego no matter how many times they did this.

“Ride my cock mistress,” he pleaded, flashing her a mischievous grin when she narrowed her eyes on him.

“I’ll decide Jon,” she responded, giving his cheek a gentle pat. “Remember who is in charge.”

He had intended to be cheeky and tell her to show him, but the retort died in his throat as she started to move, a gentle, teasing rocking that had him biting his lip to prevent himself begging for more. Sansa smirked, her hands coming up to grasp his wrists, pinning them above his head.

“Don’t cum until I say,” she rasped in his ear, even as she started bouncing faster in his lap, testing his restraint.

“Oh God!” he groaned, his hands clinging to the side of the sofa, knuckles white with the effort of restraining himself from touching her before she gave him permission.

But if she kept calling him her good boy, he wasn’t sure he was going to last like she had commanded him to. Although maybe she could spank him for being disobeying her, the mere idea making him buck up against her.

“Shh, almost there baby,” Sansa moaned before smirking down at him. “Good boy,” she purred, pressing on his chest to pin him down again as she increased the pace again, near frantic with her need.

The flush on her cheeks darkened as she reached down to rub her clit. The movement caused her knuckles to brush against him every time she rose up and exposed him. Jon clenched his eyes shut, determined to obey her orders.

“Good boy, good boy!” she chanted as she clamped around him, making him gasp frantically with the sudden pleasure that coursed through him at feeling her cum around him.

“Please mistress,” he moaned, already feeling the fluttering in his gut.

“You can cum,” she replied breathlessly, her chest heaving with the effort of regulating her breathing.

Jon whimpered with pathetic gratefulness, his hands automatically reaching for her hips to push her down onto his cock with increased desperation.

It was barely seconds later that he was groaning against her shoulder, holding her firm against him as he finally succumbed.

“Fucking hell,” he mumbled, a laugh bubbling in his throat from the intense emotions running through him.

“Was it too much?” Sansa asked, suddenly shy as she looked at him through her hair. Jon snorted.

“There is nothing you could do that would be too much sweetheart,” he promised. Sansa chuckled.

“I’ll have fun testing that anyway,” she assured him.


End file.
